1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a post-like assembly for the removable support and selective disposition of a plurality of striking targets such as, but not limited to, Thai pads. Selective adjustability and other structural features of the post-like assembly facilitate the positioning of the striking targets in a preferred, exposed, accessible location and at predetermined orientations so as to facilitate the execution of various types of kicks, punches and other blows or like martial art techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
The practice and performance of martial arts has enjoyed increasing popularity not only in its one or more countries of origin but in the United States as well as other locations throughout the world. While frequently considered a sport or type of physical exercise, it is well understood that various forms of the martial arts also involve significant mental discipline resulting in an overall physical and emotional well being of a participating individual. Perhaps the most popular categories of the martial arts include Tai Kwon Do, Kung Fu, karate and others. A related sport or like physical discipline may also include kick boxing, which while not strictly recognized as a formal martial arts category, does incorporate various martial art techniques such as kicking, punching, etc. Serious participation in any of the martial arts including, but not limited to those set forth above, involves concentrated practice comprising repetitious performance of various types of martial art techniques of the type set forth above. The ability of participants in the martial arts, including students and instructors alike, to maintain a preferred and rigorous practice schedule typically requires the delivering or performance of such blows in a real life atmosphere.
Clearly a significant factor in the practice of martial arts involves mental discipline. As such, the practice of this aspect of martial art techniques may be performed mentally, at least in part, wherein phantom or at least partially imaginary targets are used in the practice procedures. However, it is equally well recognized that in order to become increasingly proficient and perhaps reach the level of a martial arts master in one or more of the above-noted disciplines, an individual must recreate, as much as possible, real situations where kicks, punches and like blows are actually delivered with force. Therefore, in order to create or accomplish a real life environment of the type generally described above, participants of the martial arts interact with one another at least to the extent of one individual holding or otherwise supporting boards, pads, and other “striking targets”. In accordance with these conventional practices, one individual delivers real life blows to the striking targets held or supported by a cooperating individual.
While such techniques are considered at least minimally effective for the continued improvement of various forms of martial arts, certain obvious problems and disadvantages do exist. By way of example, one martial art technique involves one individual delivering an appropriate kick, punch or like blow to a board or other target held by another individual. The purpose is to deliver the blow with sufficient force and accuracy to break the board or otherwise strike the held target at a predetermined location. While effective, such practices are frequently dangerous and oftentimes result in injuries to the individual holding the board or other striking target. In order to overcome problems and disadvantages of the type set forth above, a plurality of conventional “exercise devices” are known and believed to be commercially available. Such devices are structured and utilized in a manner somewhat similar to other known strengthening or exercise machines found in well equipped gymnasiums, exercise rooms and even some home or domestic environments.
The similarity between exercise devices associated with the practice of martial art techniques and strengthening or cardiovascular machines may be all too similar. Such similarity is evident in the fact that a number of conventional martial arts practice devices lack the versatility in terms of effective and adjustable structuring to allow an individual to practice a number of the required techniques in a meaningful manner. Also, unlike conventional exercise or strengthening machines, exercise devices associated with the practice of various forms of martial arts must have a somewhat increased or enhanced structural integrity. This is due because the various martial art techniques primarily, if not exclusively, involve delivery of extremely high force kicks, punches, blows, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for an assembly structured to facilitate the practice of various martial art techniques including, but not necessarily limited to, the performance of various types of kicks, punches, blows, etc. As such, a proposed practice assembly should be able to efficiently and preferably adjustably position at least one, but more practically, a plurality of “striking targets”. Such striking targets could include, but are not intended to be limited to, padded structures such as those conventionally known in the martial arts field as “Thai pads”. In addition, a proposed practice assembly would have structural and operative features which would allow the adjustable and accurate disposition of the one or more striking targets in an exposed, accessible location to facilitate the real life practicing of the various martial art techniques associated with one or more forms of martial arts. Further, a proposed martial arts practicing assembly could be structured to duplicate, as much as practical, real life positions and orientations, where selective blows are delivered to individual and appropriate ones of the striking targets. As such, the proposed practice assembly would efficiently and effectively position individual ones of the striking targets in a variety of different angular orientations, such that the practiced techniques would closely resemble real life situations.
Also, a proposed and preferred practice assembly should be sufficiently lightweight to be transported to and used in a variety of appropriate locations. Finally, practice assemblies of the type proposed should demonstrate sufficient structural integrity to absorb forces delivered by an individual during a practice session, where numerous martial art blows are delivered to various ones of the aforementioned striking targets in a repetitive fashion.